Sinful Purity
by Gin-Ryu
Summary: The darkness, it consumes you and overwhelms every scence in your body as it engulfs you in its fiery embrace...Whispering things both good and bad in your ears as it consumes you, dragging you into a place were there are no sins, only desires. Hieioc
1. Enter Ryukiba

Ok, I don't of Yuyu Hakusho..But I'm all depresseded about the last DVD coming out...Oh, and Punnamechibi is apearing in my fic ars Kuroneko (No not the weird cat from Trigun..an oc)

_**Enter Ryukiba**_

The light flicked on and she grumbled, rolling over and pulling the black quilt over her head to shield her from that infernal brightness.

"Ryukiba, its nine o clock already, get out of bed."

"Uhhnghh..." came her unintelligable response as she curled into a ball under the blankets, eyes shut tight, more then half asleep as she tried to hold onto rest one moment longer.

"Ryukiba. Get up, I'm going to work in a few minutes."

"Go ahead..."

"I have to tell you something!"

"Write it on the board..."

"Ryukiba, get up or I'll throw out everything in the freezer.."

"Grrrr..." That was the responce she got from the sleeping yasha, but Kuroneko knew good how to get her friend out of bed, and get the responce to show she's awake.

"Fine, I wont bring you home any fast food."

"Rawr." She said as she sat up, it was completely unintelligable to most people when Ryukiba acted like this, say "Grr" and "Rawr" but Kuroneko had learned after living with her friend for 14 years, these were normal responces for her in the morning.

"Thats better, now anyway, I wont be home until around, oh..seven today, I have to go on a short buisness trip, and then I have to by groceries."

"Neko, they're out of food."

"I'll by them more then. Is there anything you yourself want from the store?" Kuroneko asked, familiar with only being called Neko as Ryukiba was about being called Kia and Ryuki.

"...will you buy me some of that stuff?...you know...that stuff..like what I ate for dinner last night..."

"Ramen?" Kuroneko helped her friend and she nodded, seeming absent minded...

Of course Ryukiba never gave anyone her full attention now, or for that matter looked at anyone but Kuroneko.

"Ok, do you remember how to work the washing machine and the Dryer?"

"Of course." Ryukiba's answered, before pointing at the digital clock hanging above her doorway. "Your late..."

Kuroneko smiled before nodding and hot footing it out the door, leaving the small demon alone.

Of course though, Ryukiba was never alone.

**_"Good morning little one."_**

Black fire started at her spine and spread, never causing her harm her it enngulfed her, and from her body a black dragon seemed to peel itself from her flesh. "...Hello..." Ryukiba said in answer to the voice in her head as she looked at it.

It contained such rough, violent, dark beauty...Almost like her.

**_"You are beautiful..."_**It said as it twisted around her as she stood, swirling with dark fire spreading across his body.

"What do you want?" She asked harhly as she jumped and caught the pull up bar hanging in her doorway and began to train on it, using only one hand to do a few chin ups, tehn switching arms.

**_"You are perceptive little one...I'm hungery."_**

"There's no food left, you have to wait untill tonight." Ryukiba said, pulling hesrelf up one last time before letting go, but instead of her feeting hitting the floor with the usual dull thud, no noise was made.

The dragon arched and swirled around her, now as small as a phython as he wond all over her, lowering her gently to the ground before sliding its fiery body all around her, wrapping her in eth tight embrace it always gave.

"**_Then I'll wait, Ryukiba, yes...I'll wait for suitable food."_**

****"Good." She said, walking into the kitchen with her serpentine escort wrapped around her froom her torso to were his head rested on her shoulder.

**_"But it is not only food I desire."_**

His body cracked with sparks as he grew and wrapped around her, his body somwere around two feet thick as it coiled around her. It made her tense as it spun itself around her before it pulled her back, the loops around her chest tightening so she leans back against the dragosn hot, fiery body.

She relaxed and moved willingly so she was sitting down on it, the dragons head never stopping as it continued to spin around her, but she rested her arms on the suitable arm rests the dragons body provided and relaxed..It was a like a throne of black fire as the dragon whipped around her.

"What do you want?' She asked, openning her flame blue eyes, but all the while she was trying to think...

The dragon had never wanted more then food, destruction, attention, release, or...

**OR**

Yes...once before...he had had a diffrent sort of craving..a diffrent kind of...hunger

**_"I want only what your greatest and darkest desires are. I am your darkness, there is no sin you can commit in my mist...as long as what you want is realized as not a want, but a desire..yes..Do not think of what you want..think of what you DESIRE..that is what I want."_**

****Her throne of black fire slowly lowered her to eth ground, and she reached out and pushed her hand throw the scales tahts eemed to melt away at her touch, moving untill she could touch the devilish heart that beat inside the dragon's many ribs of black stone.

"I want.."

**_"No."_** The dragon said in a whispered roar as she touched her feet to the groudn and stoood, dragging her hand from inside the dragon only to feel its razor sharp teeth grab it lightly, aplying little to no preasure..But blood drizzled from were fang met skin as it seemed to melt away at their touch..just like his skin to her touch...

**_"Not what you want...say what you DESIRE, say what we DESIRE.."_**

****She felt like a god when he was wrapped around her, when she was trapped in hsi strong embrace with their energy flowing as one...no..she was a god as his fangs released her and she slowly, almost unwillingly, healed the wounds with her energy, and as she did so she spoke.

"I..I desire..."

Come on..you know you wanna press it...

l

l

V


	2. Introductions

_**Introductions**_

Kuroneko drove for a few hours before apearing infront of the starbucks she had always met with her friends at, and sure enough, she spotted her old friends sitting in a both that had been connnected with a table so everyone would fit sitting at it when koenma and his new detectives arrived.

"Heya!" She said she plopped down at the table between a boy with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail who she new as Inutsume, and a boy wearing a backwards solid black baseball cap.

"Whats up Rusty?" She asked the boy with the baseball cap with such comfoort around her friends you'd have to think it was almost funny..By you get close to your friends when your often ddepending on oen anotehr to save your lives...like spirit detectives.

"Not much. Same old living up in the moutains, taking care of Ryuichi and Ronin."

"Are they doing any better?" Kuroneko asked in a voice full of fake hope and Rusty looked away. "Of course not...some of their smaller scars are completly gone now though. But other then that its the same..."

"Kuroneko! You cut your hair!" A young boy she recognized as Kata, (Rusty's younger brother), said, his fourteen year old face stained by a line of long white scars taht made him look much older.

"Yeah..I like my hair short now. You know Ryukiba cut it for me? She did pretty good too huh?" Kuroneko siad but immediatly everyone but Yukiryu was quiet, "Yup! How is she?"

"She's-"

"Stop talking about her." Rusty said, with what sounded like a hidden

plea in hsi voice and Kuroneko fell silent before the bell on the door ranga nd she looked over the back of her chair to see a teenage Koenma and a group of four boys came in after him.

They sat down and Koenma was the first to break the silence.

"So, Yusuke, this is Rusty, Kuroneko, Ronin, and isn't that your little brother Kata, Rusty?"

"Yes." Rusty said as he ruffled the teenagers black hair and Koenma continued to introduce the old detectives to the new.

"Rusty, this is Yusuke, Kuwabara , Kurama and thats Hiei."

"Hey Koenma!" Yusuke piped up after a minute, "I thought you said there was four old detective. and that kid-teenager doesn't have any spirit energy, so I doubt you ment him."

Kuroneko frowned as shr began to spike but Kata cut her off.

"Ryukiba is at Kuroneko's house."

"Why? I thought this was a meeting, not a social gathering. Shouldn't we discuss these mattesr when everyones here?" Hiei asked irritably, his smirk reminding Kuroneko of how Ryukiba used to act...back then.

"She can't come out of the house...She's not allowed outside..." Kuroneko said, her pretty blue eyes averted from anyone elses.

"Is something wrong with her?" Kuwabara asked, an eye brow raised, but as Kuroneko began to answer, Rusty cut in.

"No sh-"

"Don't lie Neko! Yes! There is something VERY wrong with her!"

"So she's ill." Kurama said and Rusty shook his head...but ater the silence finally a soft voice that belong to Ronin answered, "She's a danger."

"You mean she's in danger?" Kuwabara asked confused but Ronin shook hsi head. "No, she's dangerouse..its just safer to keep her in that house."

"How long's she been stuck in there? A few months?" Kuwabara said but Kuroneko answered.

"Ten years...I've owned my own house since I was 9, because I was emancipaited..She's been living with me since I was fifteen..."

"You mean she hasn't been outside in fifteen fricked years!" Yusuke asked in unison with his orange haired friend and Kuroneko nodded.

"Well, we'll be going to your house then...Everyone needs too..It involves her just as much." Koenma said and Rusty nodded half heartedly as Ronin rose silently and Kuroneko nodded.

"We'll all fit in my van." Kuroneko added beforesaying, "Ohh, but I have to make a few stops before we get there...Some neccisary errands.

The all piled into the van and as teh started drivinh Kuwabara glanced back and saw the huge dog cage, a large kennel cage, and two glass tanks.

"Hey what are all these for?" he asked Kuroneko and she answered, "The tanks have one for rat and oone for mice, the kennel cage is for rabbits, and that big cage is for puppies."

After a few stops they were going down the rode towards a nice looking huge one story house, and in the back the tanks were full of rats nad mice, ten rabbits had managed to get shoved into tthe kennel cage, and there was around a whole twelve puppies in the carrier. All floppy, fat puppies with there big paws and adorable eyes.

"What does she do with them all?" Kuwabara wondered silently to himslef before teh van came to a stop and Kuroneko carried a bag for of ramen up the steps and unlocked teh twenty or so locks on the door.

The house had bars on all the windows, and a seal had been placed on every entrance inorder to keep anyoen fron using energy to get out of them.

They walked into a dark house, were only one light was on somewhere down a long hallway.

A soft, growling voice said from a dark cornner were two glowing blue eyes openned, "Your late."

"Sorry Kia, I-"

"I called. You weren't at work."

"Ok, I lied...But Koenma wanted to meet with us all and-"

"He's hungry."

"What?"

"Vine..He's hungry." She said, and when Kuroneko turned on the light he saw the HUGE python wrapped around the 4'3" demon sitting cross larged in the chair.

The phython was and almost dark green with diffrent shades light green creating a pattern on his back. and roughly thirteen feet long, his head as big as three fists put together, and Kuroneko laughed.

"Oh, Yeah I remembered. and this is Kurama, Yusuike, Kuwabara, and hiei." She said pointing at them in turn before she smiled and said, "Hello Kata."

"Hello Ryuki!" he said running up tto her and hugging her, but wehn she was about to ruffle his hair Rusty spoke in a threatening tione. "Don't you dare touch him."

and at that moment Hiei felt a huge presence in the room, radiating from the girl...and only after a monet did he realize what it was that made the dragon inside him restless.

Another dragon of the darkness flame...

Only stronger.

Everytime you press that little button down there you make me type faster...

l

l

V


	3. Discussions

_**Discussions**_

The air in the room seemed to tense before Ryukiba tepped back and said with a dull, lifless tone, "Very well."

"Good." Was Rusty's reply before he turned to Kuroneko and asked, "Want some help getting all that stuff inside?"

"Yeah, thanks for offering Rusty." She said smiling, and Ronin stayed in the room while all the spirit detectives, new and old, walked out...Leaving Ryukiba and him alone...Or so Ronin thought.

"You know I'm allowed to be left alone." Ryukiba snapped after a moment of being wtached, and Ronin smiled as he said, "Same old you aren't you?...But that doesn't mean we can treat you the same..I mean, I can, and Kuroneko can but after-"

"Don't talk about it Ronin." She snarled and he stopped midsentance, it was smart to listen to Ryukiba when she used that tone...A threat was lodged deep in her voice when she snarled like that, lashing out with her tongue in a last atempted before violence.

And he wasn't going to push her any closer to the edge.

"Just...don't blame Ru-"

"I don't." She snapped back before walking back to the arm chair were Vine, her huge phython was waiting, wrapped arround the back of the chair. When she put her hand out he slivered to go up her arm but she grabbed his neck and the middle of heis body, moving him to daringly put him around her neck ontop of her white scarf.

He curled around her untill the tip of his tail was on her left thigh and her wond up her torso and her chest untill his head reached her collar bone were her scarf began, and then stopped.

She was left with what apeared to be a living mini dress as she stroked his head with her knuckles and walked into her room at the end of the hall.

**_"Relax Little One."_**

The silky voice said, dripping in bloody venom as it spoke inside her head with mock comfort.

"Shut up."

**_"Thats no way to treat me."_**

The voice hissed at her and a constriction began around her rib cage and she gasped and gritted her teeth, but the python around her was still hanging loosly...It was the dragon who was choking her...from the inside out.

"I'm sorry." She said as she entered her room and the constriction around her lungs ceased, letting her take a deep breath of air before she caught her own reflection in the mirror and turned to glare coldly at the eyes that shot daggers back at her.

Her left eye was bright flaming blue, and the right had once matched..but now the color had turned into a cloudy gray-black...

Her dragon's eye.

She watched the girl in the mirror as she ran her fingers through the soft chin length black hair that had the blue tips. And then the girl laughed, a cold, mirthless laugh.

"Fool!"

"Who are you talking to?" Kuroneko asked as she held the leashes that had been attached to the choke chains she had slipped over the puppies necks. She slipped the small silver chains off as each puppy was pushed into another, slightly roomier cage.

Soon alll teh animals had been put into a small room that seemed to seperate Ryukiba's room and another.

"No one Kuroneko..Just...thinking outloud." Ryukiba lied as she went to sit down in that same arm chair in the corner.

She seemed to just listen for awhile as they all traded stories of back when they had been detectives..and aparently from what she gathered there weren't spirit deteives anymore..some sort of law from the new ruler.

"And what of Mukuro?"

Everyoen turnd to look at her, as if they had forgottten she was there and after a moment she growled teh question again, "I said what of Mukuro?"

"That would be a question for Hiei." Kurama said but the fire demon did not need an invitation to answer the question about the demoness he worked with.

"She's fine..Better.."

"Better. By taht you mean she can control herself. Almost took of my left arm when we met." Ryukiba said before a sort of hissing and rattling began somewhere else in the house.

Ryukinba stood and Yusuke finally remembered to ask what he and Kuwabara had been wondering, "What do you do with all those dogs and rabbits and stuff?"

"You can see if you want." She said as she stood and walked out of the room.

She wallked tthrough her room wiith the othesr following ina line, through the smaller room with the animals to the room behind a door witha skull and cross bones over it.

Inside there was a many sizes of glass tanks that seemed to all hold so sort of serpent or another.

She got ouut some mice and rats to feed the smaller ones, and Kuwabara looked away when one snake ate a rabit live...

But what made Yusukes, Kuramas and Kuwabars eyes widen in horor was when she grabbed two puppiees by the scruffs odf tehy're becks nad leapt high to grabb teh edge of the bigest take what looked like it held a whole jungle inside.

She opened a hatch in the top of it and dropped one puppy into the cage, and with a small splash it fell into the mirky water taht took up half the cage.

It yelped, cryiing as its brother joined it and she tapped rythmicly on the glass untill a hiss started in the back of it, and then three more joined in as somthing moved in the large amount a vegitations.

The puppys were crying pathetically as they struggled to keep themselves a float, that is, before out of the water a huge water snake struck from below, knocking one out of the water before sinking its teeth into the other and dragging it with her as they both screamed in pain.

Vine dropped from above and started coiling around the fist puppy, cracking alerting to broken bones before another python hissed from the back of the cage and gripped it neck, and in a bloody dance the two puppies were distributed to the four large, and hungry snakes...

But when Hiei glanced at Ryukiba he was suprised..no..stunned..

A small devilish smile was staining her lisp and under her breath was a cold, hard, mirthless laugh...Too quiet for anyone but her to hear...

But still, a laugh.


	4. The Hunt

_**The Hunt**_

**_"Wake up little one."_**

****The dragon whispered softly in Ryyukiba's ear, and she rolled over in her slumber as her digital clock flashed one am.

**_"Arise, its long past time...Wake up.."_**

****It coaxed in her ear and finally she openned her eyes and sat up, but as soon as she did she felt eth tingle of black fire envelope her body and teh dragon gently peeled his body from her flesh, the black fire serpent once more he glided through the air and flicked the lock shut with his fangs.

"What?" She asked tiredly and rubbed her eyes, but she knew what he wanted.

**_"I'm hungry little one."_**

She swung her feet out of bed just as the dragon reached her and slipped his coiling form around her, almost llike a snake..only...so powerful...a sensation taht couldn't be explained by one word came over her and he coiled around her and embraced her in chilling...yet warm fire.

Shee walked ttowards eth door, heer cpold feet silent on the ground as she flitted towards the prey room and openned the door.

It only took a few moments before the dragon had devoured three of the puppies and two rabits...

Ryukiba licked her lips, thinking back for a moment of what fresh meat had tasted like, and fior a moment she closed her eyes and fell into one of her own half memory, half fantasy.

**Cold, foul tasting wind tugged at her clothes as she stayed low in the tall grass, unnoticed by the huge wild deer that roamed the forests of her home world, tall, twisted horns gleaming sharp and deadly as they arched their necks to nibble at the toxic leaves of the blade grass.**

**She moved forward slight and too a deep breath before springing, the deer bolted every which way as she smiled and gave chase.**

**With a well aimed throw her wakisashi struck home in one's skull, and she ran towards it, pulling her weapon free and sheathing it on her back before crouching low and inhailing the smell of the red blood trickling down its back. **

**It took only moments for her sharp fangs to cut through its tough hide, and as she took her first tear of delicouse red meat she leaned back and closed her eyes, savoring the wonderful taste in her mouth as blood ran down her chin...**

Ryukiba was brough back to earth by the dragons laugh and found herself kneeling over one of the larger puppies, deep marks created by sharp fangs showed where it had been crually torn open as its blood ran down Ryukiba's chin.

"Did I-?"

**_"Its only natural little one, you carve, even desire the hunt and the kill."_**

It was the next morning when Kuroneko came in the obey the morning ritual.

"Ryukiba, wake up. Koenma's here and its nine o clock."

"Tell him I'm asleep.."

"He says its important."

"Tell me later..."

"Ryukiba Get up or I'm only buying vegatarian food."

"Grrrr..."

"Ryukiba, get up or I'm destroying your favorite chair!"

"Rawr!" Ryukiba said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, glaring at Kuroneko as she stood and Ryukiba saw that look in her eye...the one that had filled her eyes for all but three years of her imprisonment...and teh words Kuroneko spoke where shaking, almost intimdaited as she told her friend.

"Koenam's ordered all of us to go to the makai..he wants to talk to you inorder to agree what to do about energy block on you he...wants us to fight in a tournament."

It only took a moment for Ryukiba to remeber why Kuroneko was shaking as a voice in her mind whispered,

**_"The one you desire is sure too attend, I swore I bring him too you...Yes, its been far too long that you have desired him among all others."_**

REVIEW!

****


	5. The First Sign

_**The First Sign**_

"Yeah. I'll pack up a few things and... then feed Quik, Swichim, and Slith.." Ryukiba said, absent mindded as her heart throbbed somewhere in her head...Over taken by a sudden headache that many would associate with drug withdrawal.

"And Vine." Said Kuroneko, crackling a nervouse smile before Yusuek yellled something to her from the kitchen. She turned around, trying to hear yusuke but without any luck, but when she turned back she saw Ryukiba's door shutting, and, with a defeated sigh...she turned to go fidn out what Yusuke wanted.

Ryukiba Slid down ehr door, her hands oon her haed and suddenly she contorted in the pain she had fought back infront of Kuroneko...And slowly it stopped after a few moments, amking Ryukiba smile and chuckle in reflief before he spoke.

**_"...Aren't you going to feed Quik, Switchim, and Slith?"_** His satin voice ran over her with the entoxicating feel of anothers satin blood rolling over her as if from a bloody rain. "And Vine." She said after a fwe seconds and the dragon hissed in laughter.

**_"No little one...The smallest is eaten first."_** ****She nodded before walking into the room, never picking up any prey as she walked to teh large cage...only half paying attention as tried to remember what had hurt her liek that before...

But she came back to life when the dragon's voice scolded herw ith a harsh hiss and she leapt up to the cage and callled to Vine with a whispered growl...

He slid his green body up to glass to where she had openned a hatch in eth galss...but as oon as she drew him out and held him she leapt into the cage and her grip tightend on Vine's middle and he thrashed and hissed as she ripped him off her and threw him to theground where she grabbed him by eth neck with both hands and gave a silent call to Switchim, the huge python...Quik, the Water Glider who outgrew any other...and Slith, Vine's younger, and smaller sister.

They glided, swam, or slithered from where they where stationed and hissed as she released Vine and gave another silent comand...The snakes darted after Vine, and Slith caught him first, biting into his side as eth others followed..yet.in some twist of fate...Slith was the one ripped to pieces by the other snakes...and Ryukiba laughed as she leapt and climbed from the hatch.

When she returned to back to her room she took hardly anything... merely a large amount of bandages, and a large black book she ahd written in since childhood...but as she rumaged for her necklace she found something...a small vile filled with blue-green liquid.

"Pison...I...Kuroneko hasn't let me make my poisons since ...you know." Ryukiba realized the dragon was in slumber when he made no remark...and she put th vile in her small bag before pulling out her old cloths and tearing the black rags she wore now from her...

She paused before she dressed and after catching the image of herself in the mirror...a thin, muscular girl with skin worn rough from running into the wind and littered with white scars..but...

Is tail began on her left kneecap and wond up her body untill hsi head camer to rest on her throat..she lookeda t her face once more andsaww taht her cloud black eye was looking a bit darker then usual...she dressed quickly in long fighting pants, a black tank top and a white scarf..to hide the serpentine dragoms haed as she heaved the bag over her shoulder...

And aftera few momenst of waiting Ryukiba walked ouut the door for the first time in fifteen years...

And the dragon insidde heer grinned as he thought of what was to come.

REVIEW!


	6. Black Dye

_**Black Dye**_

By the time the boat holding the fighters for the Spirit Detective it was late, and in the girls hotel room late at night Ryukiba took her white bandana and pulled a chair up infront of the closet dooor of the room that Rusty had insisted she get to herself.

She looked into teh mirror and ehr dargons eye glinted back at ehr, eth solid black as he saw what she saw...

He was perfect...

She smiled at the thought as she gazed at herself and noticed with a frown the blue tips of her hair, How long ahd it been sinec she last dyed her hair? a few months she guessed as the dragosn satin voice slid over ehr conciousness.

"**_You can easily make some dye Little One."_**

"Yeah..." She siad as she crept from her room to the kitchen and stole from it a bottle of Kuroneko's shampoo that hadn't been unpacked yet, a knife from the kitchen along with a thick slab of bloody red meet Kuroneko brought to cook if worst came to worst...

She walked back to her room and, silently, walked into the bathroom. She turned on the wtaer tiill it wsa searing hot and began to wash the black from hr ahir and it feel away in rivlets of black rain as she worked it out with harsh fingers.

She she sat up her atnk top wsa wet...and accented by a fiery teal blue curtain that matched her right eye exactly. Disgusted she put the plug in the bottom of the tub and filled it almost to the brim.

She put eth remaining shampoo on the counter and removed the meat, shoving it into the bottom of the tub so crimson blood ripped from it to stain the water..but then the dragon slipped from her flesh and seemed to coil around her.

"**_You are beautiful..."_**

She smiled as she cut a strip off eth mat to free more blood before eth dargon bit her arm gingerly...yet aggresily, making it so fang amrks drew some of her won blood...and in return she took the knife and knicked eth dargosn sied so black blood fell from hsi side as she tried to remember what she else had used to make her black dye...

Then something ahppened and...simply as if she hadn't been controllibng herself she cut wildly at her left arm and blood fell from it as eth dragon chuckled in her mind.

She brought eth knife up and struck at him with it...She struggled to remeber if he could usually bleed or not but her mind had suddenly become hazed over with black fog..and after a few moments she could no longer distinguish if she was cutting herself, or the dragon...

Yet after the water was made midnight black the dragon slid over her skin..the wounds healing themselves as the dragon whispered dark and lovely things to her of torture and battle and death and deceit..and passiion, of dark desires and caress of midnights soft hands.

In the morning Ryukiba sat up dressed in her bed, yawning as her black air curtained her pale skin.

A boy only slightly taller then her entered the room and threw something at her and with skilled, lightning fast hands she garbbed it and smiled.

Two swords about half the size of Katanas..almost short enough to be called long daggers were sheethed in soft black leather...

Her Dragons Fang Wakisashis.

She looked at the boy with her satin fanged smile and stood, cracking her neck as she walked from the room to greet Kuroneko...

Unable to shake the crimson gaze of the boy from her mind as she ate a waffle...

It was afternoon by the time the tournaments first battle began and two teams of 8 stood across from each other...and for the first time Ryukiba got the chance the scan the crowds...Was he here? was the dragon right?

Yes.

There sitting beside the women she knew as Master Genkai and Master Grey, Ryuichi sat, his spiky blue hair standing out as the scars that coovered him seemed to glow as fog distorted everything else.

What had happened to him?

But she didn't ahve anotehr chance to think about it as Kuroneko, herself, Hiei, and Yusuek where ordered to eth fisrt four--on-four fight...

And she stepped forward with the image of her younger twin's face imprinted in her vision.

PRESS THE BUTTON!

l

l

V


	7. Spying

_**Spying**_

"Hn. Stay out of our way." Hiei hissed as he smirked at Kuroneko and Ryukiba. but Ryukiba couldn't hear him...She could hear or see anything but her opponents.

"Watch It Hiei, we don't knwo what they're capable of." Yusuke told Hiei quietly and in a few moments Koto began the fight.

Hiei darted to land a killing blow upon the biggest and slowest demon when instead he found two swords already slicing the demon in half.

**_"Let me fight Little One."_**

The draggon cooed in her mind with hsi sft, honey sweet poison of a voice...It ddizzled over ehr and foor a moment she closed her eyes...

"GET OUT OF HER WAY!" Kuroneko shouteda s she grabbed Yusuke and Hiei's shirst with swift fast reflexes, as darkness seemed o pulsate through the air.

"Wahst happening?" Yusuke asked and eth demons all looked frighte as they took a step back. "She's going to let Him loose...He must be hungry." Kuroneko whispered before it happened,. and a serpentine body flew from Ryukiba's body as she took a step abcka nd openned her eyes.

It was twiice the size of Hiei's dragon, long, deadly fags snappeed as e span himself aroudn Ryukiba before she leapt from him and he darted towards teh demons...Five secodnds of screamiing and team Spirit Detectives had won...by forfiet of the last four players on the other team...

The Dragon had devoured them, too.

The dragon went to the size oof the long python as he returned to her and she openned her eyes and looked around...Kuroneko grinned.

"Good mach Kia!" she laughed at Kuroneko as Rusty ran foward and calpped her on eth abck..his untrustworthiness lost in the celebration of victory.

It was midnight by teh time most of them and drank enough to pass out..But Not Ryukiba or Hiei.

He was spying on her from a tall tree as she crouched low in some tall grass...watching someone by the arena...It was Rusty he saw, helping a tall teenager with spiky black hair and a short boy..shorter then Ryukiba by the looks of it..His spiky blue hair the smae color as the tips of Ryukiba's was,..were.

He corrected himself as he llooked at her, aparaently whispering to hesrelf befores he took a deep breath and walked over to them..he was suprised with the boy laughed and hugged her...Ryukiba tensed when hisscared hands formeed a weak hug over her, hsi blue hair tickling her ear as she hesitantly, with a stern look from Rusty, returned it.

"h-hello...Ryuichi." she said quietly before looking at teh tall boy who reached over and agve her shoulder a squeeze. "Hello Inutsume."

"Hey Short stuff." He said back before Ryukiab watched Rusty hurry tthem awwa, her haert pounding in her haed as she walked oover to the beach and looked at where the moon should've been.

She remembered now...

SHE had hurt her little brother and her Inutsume...Her once-upon-a-time love...

In her moment of lost concentration to dragon rlled off her skin and curled around her, forming ttaht throne again as she looked out over the ocean.

And Hiei understood what made her dragon so powerful.

"A amle DDragon of teh Drakness flame...It should be impossible to contyrol." He muttered as his hand flew to his right arm to touch where his own dragon rested peacfully.

She was his pet..and more recently a cmpanion to speak with...

The Dragon...What was it to Ryukiba?

But Hiei's mind couldn't answer, and shi dragon was asleep. It was a few hours before the dragon dragon returned to her and Ryukiba turned and made her way back towards the hotel...

Her dragon held tightly inside her as he whispered to her...

**_"My love...My Dark, Sinister, Bloody love...You are beautiful..."_**

**_"And you are mine..."_**

REVIEW!PRESS THE BUTTON OR NO UPDATES FOR A MONTH!

ll

ll

V


	8. The First Touch

Ok...I've upped teh rating for ssafty..but jsut so you kno, there will eb no lemons...some mentions, and a rape, and blood and gore, and language..but NO LEMON OR ANY OF THAT!I'M A CLEAN WRITER!

**_The First Touch_**

Someone walked in when Ryukiba laid awake n her cot...She closesd her eyes softly in an imitaition sleep king Yama wouldn't ahv been able to tell wasn't real.

But There was the soft voice of a boy as he shut the window and kept walking.

"I told you. Even you must be able to feel it Flaym." He spoke in a soft whisper to someone Ryukiba couldn't see.

_"Yes. A male no doubt...Apparentl having staked hsi claim on taht little yasha there."_ Flaym responded in Hiei's mind, her soft voice cool as ice..yet soft and..with a warm feeling Hiei had come to associate with her.

She was his closest friend after all...How much claser can you get, when she herself lived inside him, feeding on his energy and breaything hsi flesh and blood.

"Little..." Ryukiab couldn't stop herself from muttering and teh fire demon froze and turned to look at her still form...Yet ehr breathing ahd become uneasy by not only her rage..the rage of something deeper inside her she couldn't understand.

"Hn. Onna, I know your awake." Hiei said as he stopped at thwe end of her bed, smirking as he wtached her with hsi glowing red eyes tracing her every movement as her own glowing indigo eyes returned the favor...Staring each other down in a mock dominance for power.

"Imiko." She breathed at him with vennom in ever tone as something happened..She blinked...and her gaze moved to Hiei's arm as a doouble heart beat hiit the room with pulsate and Hiei raised hsi eyebrows. "What are you onna?"

"I"m None of your concern. Now get out." She siad, standing, her same clothes on as teh dragoon head on her neck glowed darkly...sinisterly, in fact...

"What are you? Tell me." Hiei siad in a snarl as she tooka step toward him and he held his ground...

It was a blur...

She through a hard and well aimed fist at him, his hand flew out to block it...as their flesh touched he saw a split second of it...

A girl infront of afire..a blue fire...and ttehn darkness, screaming, and a dark voice snarrling in his mind.

**_"I'll kill you. She's MINE."_**

****The next ything he felt was white hot fire saring every vein in his body as he was thrown backwards into a wall.

"What happened!" Kuroneko shouted from her bed as the lights flicked on and she saw a fleeting glimpse of Hiei leaving teh room through a window and Ryukiba laying on her bed as if asleep..She shrugged...shut off her light,..and went back into that deep sleep that was almsot impossible to wake her from.

And teh dragon peeled away from Ryukiba's body and curled around her...

**_"Yes..Mine...My Love...My Master..and my Obsession..."_**

_"You forgot a few,"_ Flaym hissed in the male dragons mind as he embraced the girl...Who's eyes closed in contentment as he engulfed her.

_"Her killer, betrayer, and her drug."_

**_"Hmm...stupid She-Drake..."_** The dargon shispered to Hiei's dragon in hsi honey sweet voice of tainted satin.

**_"I haven't killed her yet."_**

REVIEW!

Oh, and a note!

Vine is 15 feet long, I know he wouln't eat puppies! and usually, neither wouldd Slith (13 feet). Thats a godo point and I'd like to say that was a fact taht was gonna come up into my fanfic later..But Quik, teh wtaer snake who outgrew any otehr, was a solid 27 feet long...and Switchim, the huge python, was 24...but now I kwno someoen will say. "Snakes can't egt atht big." Or try to find falt. (I'm trully not pointing fingers.) But if you want to find out how they could get so big, KEEP READIING!


	9. Love

_**Love**_

**_"Tell me you want me to love you like you did so long ago."_**

She regretted letting herself be alone when such emotions ran through her as she sat in solitude, cross legged on her bed, watching the mirror as her dragon's eye gleamed maliciously.

"No... I-I don't..." she whispered in fast breaths though the tear crystallizing on her cheek spoke otherwise. While the others went to the lobby to celebrate their mornings victory, she felt shaken and unnerved...Naked and yet Hidden...

**_"Don't lie little one."_**

****"G-go away!" She yelled as another tear oolled down her face, falling to her hand with the other...Tears of preciouse value tainted by dark fire.

"Please go away.." It was soemthing no one had ever inflicted upon her, to make her beg and plead and sob, but eh lived within her, he could control her..He could use her like he had earlier.

When both her eyes had fogged black..and she'd been confined into darkness as he did unspeakable things to the opponents.

**_"No Little one. What is it you desire? TELL ME!" _** His smooth voice rose into a snarl as he made balck fire leap around hr, leaping from her and taking th rare appearance of more human form.

"Please stop..." She pleaded, at his feet now having slid off the ground and he knelt before her, clothed in black silk and she cringed as his long clawed hand rann over her back, tearing her shirt as she begged him to stop, in tears now as her darrk eye went to the same color as the other.

An unnatural rest in her mind occured as he harshly sunk hsi claws into her back, smiling as she cried out and writhed beneath him as he lunged, fansg ripping at her throat as tyhe taste of ehr blood overwhelmed him, but the quiet foootsteps were heard and hesank into her as a serpent once morre and she openned her eyes in time to see crimson ones in teh doorway.

Hiei glanced once at the blood pooling around her and moved forward, kneeling before so he can look into her eyes and asks in his rough voice, "Who did this to you?"

"I-I don't remember..where am I? I', not suposed to eb out of teh apartment...Kuroneko will be so mad..." Ryukiba spoke in a slurred voice as hiei yelld something, and teh othesr came in...

When she woke she was banadged in her bed with a sword calloused hand shaking her.

"Wake up Ryukiba..."

The voice alone made her eyes snap open as Ryuichi shook her as hard ass eh could, which wasn't verry hard, and he smmiled when she openned her eyes.

Unable to stop it she embraced him and sobbed into her lighter half's shoulder. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done...I'm so sorry...I never ment to...I never..ment to..."

"Who did this to you sister?' he asked as he wrapped her arms around her in his loose, weakened hug.

"I-I don't remember..." she sobbed as Kuroneko listened through well trained ears and watched through a slit in the door.

"Shhh..its ok big sister..its ok..."

_"Big sister..."_

The words shocked Ryukiba back to reality and she dried her eyes quickly, put ehr hand s on hsi shoulders suddenly fine as she asks, "Who on earth let you visit me alone!"

"I argued with Rusty." he said and she closed her mismatched eyees and said, "I did thsi wounds to myself..I remember ow...I was mad..i wnated to hurt something..and I hurt myself..."

Kurroneko sighed and shut her eyes, silently willy Ryukiba to tell teh truth but not reaching her friend as she turned to her team mates and shrugged.

"She says she did it to herself."

It was later that Ryukiba stepped from her room in bloody bandages, refusing their insistance taht she shouldn't fight she stepped into the ring with Hiei and, when the demon rushed at her, she let them gore her through with their sword and, instead of teh flame attacks he told her energy to use ice roared from her and froze their opponents solid, leaving her and hiei to sword fight teh rest though still, Hiei was unsure how a fire yasha had done an ice attack...

Much later, alone in the forest asleep in a tree Ryukiba snapped awake at midnight...Eyes wide in shock she realized the date and had a deep intake of breath.

As she turned to hurry to her hotel room, knowing her over powering scent would now attract many demons she felt him peel off her body and a clawed hand laidd gently on her shoulder, all her ounds forgotten she turned as teh dark fog..taht soothing fog over powered her mind.

**_"You worry too much little one..."_**

He whispered as he moved her closer to him so he could engulf her in his dark energy.

**_"Happy hundreth birthday my love..my master...my obbsession...my ice maiden...my koorime..."_**

****She felt shi ahnds aroudn her and smiled. Why had she been scared when he'd first coem to claim her? he loved her..Her was the only one who had ever loved her...

Something she didn't know at the time he ovrpowered her was what he showed her was not love...

What a forrbidden child in a hotel room two miles away felt for her, was.

REVIEW!


	10. Hell Fury

_**Hellfury**_

She woke naked, covered in snow that had fallen over night as her own blood tainted it to a bright red...

Claw marks ran over her, fang marks lacerated all her body as she tried to pull her wrists free and sit up.

She found she couldn't.

Roots had been crudly slashes and madde into bindings for her and, as she reached out for that touch of midnight flame she foudn teh dragon had left...

But this was the truest form of affection, the pain he put her through.

The abuse he gave her the only sin of affection she wsa given for those long year locked in taht apartment...for so long...

Boots crunched in teh snow ands he looked up, eyes fogged to see Hiei.

He slashed through the roots and lifte dher, she tried to struggle but he only held her nude body closer as eh darted to the nearest cave.

"Why are you like this?" He asked as he set her down and handed hsi cloak to her.

She smiled as she put it on and a single crystaline tear formed on her ghosty pale cheek.

"Because its what he wanted..."

"WHO onna!"

She saw teh tear fall to the ground. Yes, no one caught her tears as she was force dto lena back agaisnt the wall.

"Kill me Hiei."

"What?" Hiei asked breathlessly, eyes wide as she looke dup, her bloody face running with tears as shecried, "Please kill me! Please! I can't! I can't!"

"Can't what?"

**_"My little one..."_** The voice wsa her only comfort as the long black body ran into the cave to her, a dark python of sorts as eh wrapped himself arodun ehr and she closed her eyes. As teh black fier liked up her spine once more.

A black thrown around her, her eye foggged black once more and in her only comfort she resided, she let him sink into her once more as she looked at hiei.

"I can't be worthy of him."

"Who?" though hiei knwe before teh words left her lips.

"Hellfury, my master...my...love."

REVIEW!

Also, I wnat in eth reviwe I wanna knwo who wanst to see a lemon...I feel so unclean.


	11. A Cold Insanity Begins

_**A Cold Insanity Begins**_

Now locked in her room, alone in the dark she felt the absents of the dragon eating away at her as she huddled in a corner, hugging her knees as she wore some of Hiei's clothes.

She silently cried those gems of tainted perfection as she tried to hold them back before they cascaded over her tanned face. Alone, in the dim light her nightmares overwhelmed her without the dragon t bring comfort and hold them at bay...

To whisper to her of how much he loved her as she sat alone in the dark...

Unable to cry out as the others discussed in the living room what was to happen to her she knew why the dragon was gone.

She felt so unclean...so sick and disgusted with herself as if everywhere Hiei had touched her was now infected by a deadly poison that was spreading rapidly through her veins like ice.

As he returned to her, going through the window as if it did not exist he curled around her.

**_"I don't care."_**

The words meant the world to Ryukiba as he rolled over her, seeming to elongate until she was cacon by the fire of ebony shadows.

"But after I...and he..."

**_"He stole you from me. He will pay little one. He will pay."_**

****Outside, she knew Hiei sat there with his crimson eyes...She felt so unclean as she remember where his fingertips had lay...

But it was the demon way, Yasha have no choice. Love is shown by a demon after he takes a yasha... be it rape of consentual ..be it forced or willing.

The demon code is to take what you want, whatever you want.

And Hiei had wanted her.

He hadn't felt it until that touch when he had felt the power within her. Flaym had warned him to stay away..that she belonged to Hellfury...

But he only wanted her more when he knew he wasn't supposed to have her.

Hiei confessed that night, after they had decided to let Ryukiba free, that she had screamed and tried to get away from him.

But he also remembered how she had leaned into his fangs when he scratched them down her shoulder and cut herself. How not once had she let him kiss her.

Kurama understood, and he told no one as outside Ryukiba treaded water in the stream, scrubbing her arms with the soap so hard she tore the perfectly healed skin and made herself bleed as she tried to cleanse herself.

She pulled herself up onto the shore near three in the morning after almost five hours of washing...

Still she did not feel clean as she looked at her reflection against a midnight background and sighed.

In a human form once more Hellfury bit into her shoulder as she looked down into the fast water.

His long claws made long bloody indents in her face as he scratched them painfully yet tantalizingly down her face to make rivulets of crimson roll down and stain the water red.

He snarled at her as he dragged his claws up her back now, cutting her shirt as well as her skin as his eyes gleamed malevolently.

She squirmed, and stood trying to escape before the dragon threw her down and pinned her.

"Laughter... Who's _laughing_?" Ryukiba wondered as the dragon suddenly, in a change of will melted as the flaming tattoo into her small body once more.

"Oh God..."

Ryukiba muttered as she sat up, eyes widened the laughter continued, halting only as she whispered.

"Its me."

She watched as in the water an alien twin of herself broke into hysterical laughter and scratched her own face.

Ryukiba looked at her hands, she could feel that they were on the stone and yet still felt her own crimson life liquid flow down her cheeks.

The cold insanity taking a firmer grip on her then ever before she cried out, and Hiei heard his Yasha scream and flitted towards it.

A gentle whisper in the dark cooed too Ryukiba as she backed away, but still watched as the figure fastened its hands around its own neck and began to choke itself.

Unable to breath Ryukiba tried to scream and found she could not as alien laughter rang out.

Hiei appeared high in the trees and dropped down, hands working their way under Ryukiba's as he tried to pry them away, to keep her from choking herself as she half sobbed half laughed.

He yelled her name at her, and as if dragged back to reality she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. He picked her up and began to dart through the trees as Ryukiba remained oblivious to the fact of what had happened...

Or why the dragon had tried to drive her into such deep nightmarish insanity that she would be knocked out.

But Hiei knew.

REVIEW!

And remember too say if u wanna see a lemon in here or not.


	12. Affections

_**Affection**_

Hiei held her tight to him. Protectively as his demonic instincts kicked in.

He would not let Hellfury harm her.

He reached the empty room that was now, since Kuroneko had taken to sleeping in Kurama's room, was occupied by only the small Koorime in his arms.

He flitted into the bathroom and turned the fauset on, the small frail figure still held tight to him. He felt her squirm with uneasy as in her mind a sinister voice told her to claw at the strong shoulder she rested her head on. To rip the neck beside her with her fangs until he no longer move, not a breath left in his body. To snarl and snap and struggle. To punch and bite and claw and kick.

But she wouldn't...

Because she remembered now.

**Ten Years Before**

**Ryuichi hit the door with a sickening crack as Ryukiba snarled at him.**

**"S-sister? Whats wrong!" He asked as Ryukiba grabbed her head and tried to back away, thrashing clawing wildly at an unknown attacker as she whimpered.**

**"Please no... make it stop...Please...stop...don't..."**

**Ryuichi stood, crying out as his broken leg sent a torrent of pain through his body.**

**Inutsume ran in, eyes frozen on the small girl he loved as cuts appeared from the inside of her skin out. She opened her eyes, her once miss-matched eyes...**

**And he saw both had turned black.**

**The girl's body began to change, midnight colored flames leapt around her as she laughed a cold, mirthless laugh.**

**It was not the laugh of Ryuko, his teal haired Koorime.**

**The alien figure ran at Ryuichi, swords raised in a killing stroke but Inutsume got in the way. The sword pierced the dog-demons lung and he yelled.**

**The the taste of blood met her lips as she sank elongated fangs into her twins neck, clawing at his chest, trying to rip into his heart.**

**But..This wasn't Ryuko...**

**This was Hellfury...**

**_I remember tasting his blood._**

**_I remember wanting to stop as I betrayed him, after I swore to protect him I lied...And Inutsume, I'm so sorry. I love you...But I see you... Your blood and an alien feeling runs over me as I lung forward and slash at you once more..._**

**_Dear god, help me..._**

****Ryukiba's eyes snapped open as Hiei's Japan stopped glowing.

Ryukiba's eyes fell to the white bath tub before her as she hugged her knees, naked in the water as Hiei tied the bandanna over his jagan once more.

"Ryukiba?"

She did not answer, a hollow sensation crept over her and he kneeled beside the tub and smeared a bluish paste over the wound.

She didn't mind..it wouldn't matter. Soon Hellfury would heal her..He loved her. He cared. He-

"Ryukiba. He doesn't love you."

She remained silent, knowing the Imiko was right as he waited a few moments before lifting Ryukiba up from under her arms and wrapping a towel over her.

She looked empty, like a rag doll without a soul or a mind of its own.

"I'm going to make him leave you alone."

"No!" Ryukiba spoke for the first time since he had invaded her mind.

"He loves me! He wont let you! I hate you! He'll kill you-"

She was cut off as Hiei pulled her into a silencing kiss.

...she had never been kissed before...

Trying to struggle away it took her a few moments before he released her, smiling like she was a naive child.

A small whimper escaped her as Flaym held Hellfury trapped an a cave in the forest, balled up like a serpent to block the exit as he snarled and snapped at her.

But male dragons do not attack female dragons.

"Did you like that?" Hiei asked as she held the towel closer to herself, looking at her feet before Hiei puts his rough, sword callused hands on hers and put them around his neck.

He put his arms around the small of her back to, kissing her and pulling her into a deeper kiss. She, after alittle coaxing, pulled against his neck and stood on her tip-toes as well.

In the forest Hellfury shrieked in anger, not for his yasha but, because she had given herself to Hiei willingly...

It would be Hiei's child that would gain the energy he had meant for HIS Heir.

Hiei felt his sleeping yasha move beneath him as his lips rested on the bottom of her neck.

He nipped her in feral affection before standing, covering her with his cloak, then the blankets as he pulled his clothes on once more and walked outside.

"Yeah. That's why Inutsume and I are so weak and scarred." Ryuichi spoke first, breaking the dim silence that had encased them all when Hiei had finished speaking.

"Yeah. See...She wasn't really Ryuko either. But we don't know what her real name is." Inutsume said, before Kuroneko spoke.

"I-It was that damn dragon! She always hated it but afterwards..she was so different after she consumed it. We should've known."

"We did know..we just didn't believe it." Rusty spoke before almost jumping as a dragon slid through the glass like a fiery python.

"Its ok." Hiei spoke as he held out his arm for Flaym, who curled around it before sinking into his skin.

Meanwhile, a dragon of the darkness flame knocked on the door of Team Dragon Dancer. The last team that team Spirit Detective would need to beat to win.

And Hellfury grinned as the team accepted him in as a replacement for one of their fallen comrades.

In her slumber Ryukiba remembered.

**_Yukishika was my name,_**

**_Before the dragon came to claim._**

**_As its master it brought me fame,_**

**_And Ryuko, daughter of dragon I became._**

**_He called me lover and as that we became,_**

**_Hellfury and I all the same,_**

**_And then his fang I became..._**

**_And Ryukiba was my name._**

****But as Hiei sat beside her, running rough fingers though her dyed midnight hair it came to him.

The dragon had given power to the unborn child already...

Just as he had done...

"So is it my child? or the dragons? or..."

"Or is it both?"

REVIEW! oh, and I decided no Lemon..and...A CONTEST!

Ok, your votes decided! Is the child Hiei's, the dragons, or BOTH? Your choices decide EVERYTHING so in EVERY review I get I want to see a vote! Oh, and also vote if it should be a daughter or a son. VOTE NOW!

And in the famous words of Ryukiba,

"Grr..."

"Rawr!"


	13. The Cost of Winning

_**The Price of Winning**_

She cried out in her slumber.

She sobbed into noting as she struggled against invisible attackers...and then someone had wrapped their arms around her and destroyed the nightmare.

She opened two blazing indigo eyes as she whimpered and then, lost in a tormenting pain, she sobbed into Hiei's shoulder.

She couldn't survive without **_Him._**

But as he wrapped his arms around her he spoke nothing, his chest rose and fell with the breath that Hellfury cursed.

And as Hellfury sat, ready for the fight he knew his slave would return to him, would beg and plead for the feeling only he could give her... For the comfort and love he could give her, and he alone.

Ryukiba woke to Hiei shaking her, she sat up before trying to cover her mouth as blood spilled out, her own crimson life liquid smattering the ground before Hiei grabbed her shoulder, lifting her up so she could look into his crimson eyes as he licked the rest of the blood from her lips.

She smiled, half heartedly as the hollow feeling returned ands he stood, dressing and looking the mirror.

"Am I beautiful?" She whispered, but no one could hear her as she stared into empty blue eyes... Ones she felt where not her own.

She pretended to feel fine as she walked with the others to the arena they had fought in before. She felt weak and her hands shook as she bit the tip of her pale index finger, licking the blood away as Team Dragon Dancer appeared at the other end of the ring.

The commentator started the match, and Kurama won... Then Yusuke lost...Then Kuwabara lost...then Hiei and Ryukiba went up as a team to fight.

They could win...

But Ryukiba stepped back as Hellfury pounced into the ring, eyes set on her as if he were a starving beast...and she was his prey.

"Stay away from her..." Hiei snarled as the fight began. A water dragon threw a painful fist at Hiei and kept him locked to the left side of the ring... Leaving Ryukiba and Hellfury on the right.

"...I...Hellfury..." She whispered as he rushed forward and she dodged, hollow and empty as she launched no attack.. Nothing to harm the dragon as he went after her almost tauntingly. They stood, staring each other down when Hiei killed his opponent.

He lunged at the occupied Hellfury but Ryukiba's words where like a leash around his neck. "No! Stop!"

Hiei froze as she stepped toward Hellfury and asked something that made Hellfury smirk.

"Am I beautiful?...Do you love me koi?"

He ran forward and pinned her down, she didn't move as he put his long claws to her throat and licked his lips with a forked tongue.

"You are a Naive Koorime. You where meant only to bear my heir. Nothing more. No, you idiot, you are not beautiful!" He moved to slit her throat ands he leaned into it, but Hiei shot forward, knocking Hellfury to the ground and cutting him in half.

Ryukiba grabbed her Wakisashi and hacked at her arm, tears of tainted stone rolling down her face as her red blood smattered the ground.

Then Hiei knocked the blade from her and put her in a headlock. She struggled to get away, snarling and sobbing before he hit her pressure point and knocked her out.

They had won...

At the cost or Ryukiba's will to survive.

Hiei bandaged her arms as they sat in her old house, feeding her on s small bit of his own blood to help keep the child she bore healthy as, at the same time, he made an attempt to replace her addiction to fire...He addiction to Hellfury...with an addiction to blood...An addiction to him...

Trapped in the jaws of nightmare, Ryukiba felt the need for the drug Hellfury had given her grow...

"Am I beautiful?" She asked the fire...

**_"No."_**

****REVIEW!


	14. An Unclear Future

_**An Unclear Future**_

Ryukiba kept her eyes closed even when she was awake, because he would come back if he sensed her move. Hiei's jagan was fixed on Ryukiba every second so that the moment she awoke he could make sure she didn't do anything without his approval.

She slowly moved her hand to her stomach and felt the baby move as she ran her hand over her belly a few times. it was still smooth and gave no hint to anyone that she was with child.

It was dangerous to be a pregnant yasha in demon world.

She sighed before moving her aching arm so her hand could rest on her cheek. Hiei fidgeted in the next room.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked and Kuroneko grimaced as she dropped a puppy into the largest snake cage.

"Nothing I just..."

Ryukiba had, had enough of this faking. She sat up, opened blazing indigo eyes an with a jolt of her long forgotten koorime energy she put a wall of ice across the doorway were both new and old spirit detectives stood just beyond.

"What the-" Rusty darted forward and hit the freezing surface with a spirit energy emblazoned fist. It did nothing, there was more hen just demon energy keeping that ice solid. Ryukiba's life dwelled to keep it in place as well.

"I don't want to be beautiful!" She screamed as she swallowed the last pill, locked in the bathroom she had all that she would need.

Flaym rammed into the ice once more before finally she turned to Hiei in defeat. He cursed in every demon language he knew as he and the others channeled their energy into breaking down the barrier, thoughts of what might be happening outside ran through their minds like blood ran from Ryukiba's slit wrists.

But still she was not satisfied. It takes a long time for a demon to bleed to death and even as she sat by the tub of scalding hot water she rummaged in the bag she'd taken to the Dark Tournament.

As her hand closed around her prize she realized that this story had been over before it had begun. Slowly she pulled the cork from the poison and in one gulp, she drained the bottle.

It was made of Hellfury's blood.

It burnt as it went down and she lifted Hiei's sword to hack her wrists open once more.

She sank into the water fully dressed, feeling almost too dizzy to tell up from down.

She groped for Hiei's sword and unsheathed it, putting the point clumsily at her belly she felt her vision going dark as her heart beat slowed to a dangerous pace.

She would spare her child from the fate it's mother had...

She plunged the blade in just as her heart beat stopped.

The ice shattered into a thousand tiny shards, falling like tears to the carpet as Ryukiba's friends rushed in different directions.

Hiei slammed his shoulder against the bathroom floor and stood there unblinking as he took in the sight before him.

Ryukiba, his mate, laying in now icy cold water, wrists slashed, empty pill bottles scattered everywhere, a single drop of poison rolling from her lips.

A single drop of Hellfury's drug dripping from her lips.

All the dye gone from her hair to turn to water an inky black and leave her pure of Hellfury. Hiei's katana still embedded in her stomach.

He realized now, that Hellfury's blood had been in that dye, the same she'd always dyed her hair with.

Dragons blood is a powerful drug when its placed on any part of you.

Dragons blood is a powerful poison when its placed inside you.

They didn't have a funeral, they burrried her outside in the forest behind Genkai's temple.

Kuroneko said she would've liked to have been there to say goodbye to her best friend.

Rusty said he was sorry for not trusting her, he hadn't known about the dye in her hair.

Yusuke and Kuwabara said they wished they had known her better so they would have something else to say.

Inutsume said he'd love her even in death.

Ryuichi said he'd miss her terribly.

Ronin said he wanted too kick her ass for killing herself.

Kata couldn't say anything through his sobs.

Hiei just plain couldn't say anything at all, not even look at her roughly made tomb stone as Kuroneko put Ryukiba's scarf on it.

But as they turned to walk away Koenma appeared head bowed in respect as he said, "Hiei! Wait."

Hiei turned slowly as a single black stone fell to the ground at his feet and a small hand reached from the bundle in Koenma's arms.

"I thought...well here..." He handed the little baby to Hiei without another word and Hiei looked as he had to use every ounce of self control not to widen his eyes in horror.

Hiei snatched the scarf off the grave, wrapped his daughter in it, and without another word walked back to the temple, soon after, everyone else followed.

His daughter looked up at him with one red eye and one completely black eye.

One dragons eye.

A tattoo of a black dragon of the darkness flame wond up her body just as it had done to Ryukiba as with a look of innocence painted on here face, his indigo haired daughter drifted off to sleep.

In a sing song voice, hidden in the depths of an infants mind, a damned creature gave a fanged grin as he said in a sing song voice.

**_"I'm Back."_**

****As he said it, his new host woke and began to cry as she lay in her father's arms.

Well, that would depend how you looked at it.

It would be better to say, her demon father's arms.

As with an unclear future in Hiei's mind, he rocked his daughter back to sleep.

Not knowing when he did, he sent her to her dragon father's arms.

The end. REVIEW! If you want the sequel that is.


End file.
